listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of 3D locations in Google Earth
This is a list of cities and other locations covered by auto-generated 3D imagery in Google Earth. In 2012, Google began incorporating 3D imagery into the mobile and desktop versions of Google Earth, with coverage of 21 cities in four countries released that year. By March 2015, 3D imagery covering more than 300,000 km² was available and by early 2016 had been expanded to hundreds of cities in over 40 countries, including every U.S. state and encompassing every continent except Antarctica. In the listing below, each entry refers to a single contiguous area within the given country or subdivision that is entirely covered by 3D imagery. These areas may include numerous smaller settlements and neighboring areas, in addition to the principal location(s) indicated. North America * Acapulco * Cabo San Lucas * Cancún (hotel zone) * Ciudad Juárez * Ensenada * Guadalajara * Isla Mujeres * La Paz * León * Mazatlán * Mérida * Mexicali * Mexico City * Monterrey * Nuevo Laredo (Border zone) * Puebla * Puerto Vallarta * Querétaro * San Luis Potosí * Tijuana * Toluca * Torreón / Gómez Palacio * Arecibo * Mayagüez * Ponce * San Juan * Albertville / Guntersville / Boaz * Anniston / Oxford / Jacksonville * Auburn / Opelika * Birmingham * Cullman * Daphne / Fairhope / Foley * Dothan * Enterprise / Ozark * Florence / Muscle Shoals * Gadsden * Mobile * Montgomery * Phenix City * Sylacauga * Talladega * Tuscaloosa * Anchorage * Fairbanks * Douglas * Flagstaff * Grand Canyon Skywalk * Hoover Dam * Lake Havasu City * Nogales (north) / Rio Rico * Page * Phoenix * Picture Rocks * Prescott / Chino Valley * Sedona * Show Low / Lakeside * Tucson * Yuma * Fort Smith * Hot Springs * Jonesboro * Little Rock / Benton * Pine Bluff * Russellville * Searcy * Texarkana * Bakersfield * Banning * Barstow * Big Bear Lake * Calexico * Chico * Delano / McFarland * Desert Hot Springs * Discovery Bay * El Centro * Eureka / Arcata * Fresno * Grass Valley / Colfax / Lake of the Pines * Hanford * Havasu Lake * Helendale (Silver Lakes) * Hollister * Lake Arrowhead / Crestline * Los Angeles / Long Beach / Orange County / Inland Empire / Oxnard / Ventura * Madera * Merced / Atwater * Monterey / Salinas * Ojai * Oroville * Palm Springs / Indio * Paso Robles / Atascadero * Redding * Sacramento / Davis / Woodland / Auburn / Placerville * San Diego / Escondido / Oceanside * San Francisco / San Jose / Oakland / Concord / San Rafael / Gilroy * Santa Barbara * Santa Cruz / Watsonville * Santa Maria / San Luis Obispo / Arroyo Grande * Santa Rosa / Vallejo / Fairfield / Vacaville / Napa * Stockton / Modesto / Turlock / Manteca / Lodi * Truckee * Twentynine Palms * Ukiah * Victorville / Hesperia / Apple Valley * Visalia / Porterville / Tulare / Sanger / Reedley / Selma * Winterhaven * Yosemite Valley * Yuba City / Marysville * Colorado Springs * Denver / Boulder * Fort Collins / Greeley / Loveland * Grand Junction * Pueblo * Hartford / New Britain / Meriden * New London / Norwich * Putnam * Willimantic / Storrs * Delmar * Dover * Seaford / Laurel * Crestview * Fort Myers / Punta Gorda / Sarasota / Bradenton * Fort Pierce / Vero Beach * Gainesville * Jacksonville * Melbourne / Palm Bay * Miami / Fort Lauderdale * Naples * Orlando / Ocala / Leesburg / Eustis * Palm Coast / Bunnell * Panama City * St. Cloud * Tallahassee * Tampa / St. Petersburg / Lakeland / Spring Hill * Titusville / Cocoa / Cape Canaveral * Winter Haven / Haines City / Lake Wales / Sebring * Albany * Athens * Atlanta * Augusta * Columbus * Dalton / Calhoun / Chatsworth * Dock Junction * Fort Oglethorpe * Gainesville / Lawrenceville * Hinesville * Macon * Rome * Savannah * Valdosta * Warner Robins * Hilo * Honolulu * Kahului / Wailuku * Kihei / Wailea * Lahaina * Boise / Nampa / Caldwell * Coeur d'Alene * Idaho Falls * Lewiston * Pocatello * Twin Falls * Bloomington / Normal * Champaign / Urbana * Chicago * Danville * Decatur * East Cape Girardeau * East Dubuque * East St. Louis / Granite City / Collinsville * Joliet * Kankakee * Moline / Rock Island * Ottawa / Marseilles * Peoria / Pekin * Peru / LaSalle * Rockford * Springfield * Streator * Woodstock / Huntley * Carbondale * Bloomington * Columbus * Evansville * Fort Wayne * Indianapolis / Muncie / Anderson * Jeffersonville / New Albany * Kokomo * Lafayette * Michigan City * State Line City * Terre Haute * Ames * Cedar Rapids * Council Bluffs * Davenport / Bettendorf * Des Moines * Dubuque * Iowa City * Sioux City * Waterloo / Cedar Falls * Elwood * Galena * Kansas City / Overland Park / Olathe * Lawrence * Manhattan * Topeka * Wichita * Ashland * Bowling Green * Covington / Florence / Newport * Elizabethtown * Fort Campbell * Louisville * Owensboro * Paducah * Richmond (west) / Berea * Siloam (near South Shore) * Alexandria * Baton Rouge * Hammond * Lafayette * LaPlace / Destrehan * Minden * Monroe * New Orleans * Opelousas / Eunice * Shreveport * Augusta / Gardiner * Bangor * Bar Harbor / Mount Desert Island * Kittery / Berwick * Lewiston / Auburn * Portland / Biddeford / Saco * Baltimore * Cumberland * Hagerstown * Salisbury * Boston / Lowell / New Bedford / Fall River / Lawrence * Hyannis * Pittsfield * Salem / Lynn * Worcester / Leominster / Fitchburg / Webster * Adrian * Allegan * Battle Creek * Detroit / Ann Arbor * Flint * Grand Rapids * Holland * Jackson * Kalamazoo * Lambertville * Lansing * Michiana * Midland * Muskegon * Saginaw / Bay City * Traverse City * Brainerd * Duluth * East Grand Forks * La Crescent * Mankato * Minneapolis / St. Paul * Moorhead * Rochester * St. Cloud * Stillwater * Gulfport / Biloxi / Pascagoula * Hattiesburg * Jackson / Canton * Laurel * Meridian * Southaven / Olive Branch * Tupelo * Branson * Cape Girardeau * Columbia * Jefferson City * Joplin / Carthage * Kansas City * St. Joseph * St. Louis * Springfield * Billings * Bozeman / Belgrade * Gardiner * Great Falls * Kalispell * Missoula * Lincoln * Omaha * South Sioux City * Black Rock City * Carson City * Las Vegas / Henderson / Boulder City / Hoover Dam * Reno * Manchester / Concord * Nashua * Portsmouth / Dover * Salem * Atlantic City / Pleasantville / Ocean City * Camden * Carteret * Keansburg / Red Bank (north) * Newark / Jersey City / Morristown / Somerville * Phillipsburg * Trenton * Vineland / Millville / Hammonton * Albuquerque * Farmington * Las Cruces * Sante Fe * Albany / Schenectady / Troy * Auburn / Skaneateles * Buffalo / Niagara Falls * Glens Falls / Lake George * Ithaca * Mount Kisco / Yorktown Heights * New York / Yonkers / Long Island * Plattsburgh * Poughkeepsie / Kingston * Rochester * Utica * Watertown * Asheville * Burlington * Charlotte * Concord / Huntersville * Dunn * Fayetteville * Gastonia * Goldsboro * Greensboro / Winston-Salem / High Point * Greenville * Hickory / Lenoir / Morganton * Jacksonville * Lincolnton * Lumberton * Monroe / Weddington * Pinehurst / Southern Pines * Raleigh / Durham / Chapel Hill * Rocky Mount * Salisbury / Lexington * Shallotte / Oak Island * Statesville * Wilmington * Bismarck / Mandan * Fargo * Grand Forks * Akron * Beavercreek * Belpre * Canton * Cincinnati * Cleveland * Cleveland Heights * Columbus * Cuyahoga Falls * Dayton * Elyria * Euclid * Hamilton * Ironton / South Point * Kent * Kettering * Lakewood * Lima * Lorain * Mansfield * Massillon * Mentor * Middletown * New Philadelphia / Dover * Niles * Parma * Portsmouth * Sandusky * Springfield * Steubenville * Toledo * Troy * Warren * Xenia * Youngstown * Zanesville * Arkoma * Colbert * Enid * Lawton * Oklahoma City / Norman / Edmond * Tulsa * Stillwater * Bend * Corvallis / Albany / Lebanon * Crater Lake * Eugene / Springfield * Grants Pass * Hermiston * Medford * Pendleton * Portland * Rainier * Roseburg * Salem / Dallas * Allentown / Bethlehem / Easton * Bloomsburg / Berwick * Bristol / Morrisville * Butler * DuBois / Reynoldsville * Erie * Harrisburg * Johnstown * Lancaster * Lebanon / Palmyra * Philadelphia * Pittsburgh * Pottsville * Reading * Scranton / Wilkes-Barre * State College * State Line * Sunbury / Lewisburg / Selinsgrove * Williamsport * York * Providence / Woonsocket * Aiken / North Augusta * Anderson * Beaufort / Hilton Head Island * Charleston * Columbia * Florence / Darlington * Greenville / Spartanburg / Clemson * Lancaster * Myrtle Beach / Conway * Orangeburg * Rock Hill * Sumter * Mount Rushmore / Custer * North Sioux City * Rapid City * Sioux Falls * Chattanooga * Clarksville * Cleveland * Columbia * Johnson City / Elizabethton * Kingsport * Knoxville / Oak Ridge / Maryville * Memphis * Morristown * Nashville / Murfreesboro * Sevierville / Pigeon Forge / Gatlinburg * Tullahoma / Manchester * Abilene * Amarillo / Canyon * Athens * Austin * Bastrop * Beaumont / Port Arthur * Bryan / College Station * Canyon Lake * Copperas Cove / Killeen (south) * Dallas / Fort Worth * El Paso * Freeport * Galveston * Houston / Conroe * Longview / Kilgore / Gladewater * Lubbock * Lufkin * Midland / Odessa * New Braunfels / Seguin * Pleasanton / Jourdanton * San Angelo * San Antonio * Sherman / Denison * Temple / Belton * Texarkana * Tyler * Victoria * Waco * Wichita Falls * Arches National Park / Moab * Bryce Canyon National Park * Logan * Ogden / Layton * Provo * St. George * Salt Lake City * Zion National Park * Burlington * Bluefield * Charlottesville * Danville * Gate City * Harrisonburg / Staunton / Waynesboro * Lynchburg * Norfolk / Virginia Beach / Newport News / Suffolk (Hampton Roads) * Reston / Chantilly * Richmond / Petersburg * Roanoke / Salem * Winchester * Bellingham * Bremerton / Bainbridge Island * Clarkston * Kennewick / Pasco * Longview * Moses Lake * Mount Vernon / Sedro-Woolley * Oak Harbor * Olympia / Lakewood / Orting * Seattle / Tacoma / Everett * Spokane * Vancouver * Wenatchee * Yakima * Beckley * Bluefield / Princeton * Charleston * Huntington / Kenova * Morgantown * Parkersburg * Ridgeley * Appleton / Oshkosh * Beaver Dam * Eau Claire / Chippewa Falls * Fond du Lac * Green Bay * Hudson * Janesville * La Crosse * Madison * Manitowoc * Milwaukee / Kenosha / Racine / Waukesha * Sheboygan * Superior * Watertown / Fort Atkinson / Whitewater * Casper * Cheyenne * Yellowstone National Park South America * Buenos Aires * La Plata * Mar del Plata * Rosario * San Martín / San Isidro / San Miguel * San Miguel de Tucumán * Belo Horizonte * Brasília * Cuiabá * Curitiba * Florianópolis * Fortaleza * Goiânia * João Pessoa * Manaus (Arena da Amazônia) * Natal * Porto Alegre * Recife / Olinda * Recife (Arena Pernambuco) * Rio de Janeiro * Salvador * Santos / São Vicente / Guarujá * São Paulo * Vitória / Vila Velha * Concepción * Santiago * Temuco Europe * Bregenz / Dornbirn * Graz * Innsbruck * Klagenfurt * Linz / Wels * Salzburg * Steyr * Vienna / Wiener Neustadt * Antwerp * Bruges * Brussels * Charleroi * Ghent * Leuven * Liège * Mons * Mouscron * Blagoevgrad * Burgas * Dobrich * Haskovo * Montana * Pleven * Plovdiv * Ruse * Shumen * Sliven * Sofia / Pernik * Stara Zagora * Varna * Yambol * Pula * Split * Zagreb * Zadar * Brno * České Budějovice * Liberec / Jablonec nad Nisou * Olomouc * Ostrava * Pardubice * Plzeň * Prague * Zlín * Aalborg * Aarhus * Copenhagen * Esbjerg * Odense * Vejle * Helsinki * Jyväskylä * Kuopio * Nilsiä * Oulu * Pori * Tampere * Argostoli / Lixouri * Corfu (Potamos / Kato Korakiana / Kinopiastes) * Ioannina (north) / Anatoli * Larissa * Mykonos * Zakynthos * Budapest * Debrecen * Dunaújváros * Győr * Kecskemét * Nyíregyháza * Pécs * Szeged * Székesfehérvár * Szolnok * Szombathely * Dublin * Cork * Dundalk * Athlone * Tralee * Kilkenny * Pristina * Luxembourg * Valletta * Podgorica * Alblasserdam * Alkmaar * Almelo * Almere * Amersfoort * Amsterdam * Apeldoorn * Arnhem * Barendrecht * Bergschenhoek * Berkel en Rodenrijs * Bleiswijk * Borne * Capelle aan den IJssel * Delft * Den Haag * Diemen * Dordrecht * Egmond-Binnen * Enschede * 's-Gravendeel * Groningen * Heerhugowaard * Heiloo * Hendrik-Ido-Ambacht * Hengelo * Krimpen aan den IJssel * Krimpen aan de Lek * Landsmeer * Leeuwarden * Leidschendam-Voorburg * Middelburg * Nieuwerkerk aan den IJssel * Nijmegen * Oostzaan * Papendrecht * Pijnacker-Nootdorp * Ridderkerk * Rotterdam * Schiedam * Utrecht * Venlo * Vlaardingen * Vlissingen * Wateringen * Wormer * Zaandam * Zoetermeer * Zwolle * Ålesund * Bergen / Osøyro * Bodø * Brumunddal * Fredrikstad / Sarpsborg / Moss / Halden * Gjøvik / Raufoss * Hamar * Harstad * Haugesund * Kongsberg * Kristiansand * Lier * Lillehammer * Moelv * Molde * Narvik * Oslo * Porsgrunn / Skien * Sandefjord / Larvik / Tønsberg * Ski / Ås * Stavanger / Sandnes * Tromsø * Trondheim * Katowice * Łódź * Poznań * Warsaw * Wrocław * Beja * Braga / Barcelos * Caldas da Rainha * Coimbra * Évora * Faro / Albufeira / Portimão / Lagos * Leiria / Marinha Grande * Lisbon / Setúbal * Peniche * Porto / São João da Madeira * Santarém / Almeirim / Cartaxo * Sines * Torres Vedras * Brașov * Bucharest * Câmpina / Sinaia * Cluj-Napoca * Constanța / Eforie * Galați * Giurgiu * Iași * Sibiu * Sighișoara * Timișoara * Tulcea * Hrvatini * Borås * Eskilstuna * Helsingborg * Jönköping * Karlstad * Malmö / Lund * Norrköping * Örebro * Växjö * Basel * Bern * Biel/Bienne * Chur * Fribourg * Geneva / Lausanne / Nyon * La Chaux-de-Fonds / Le Locle * Lucerne / Zug * Lugano * Montreux / Vevey * Neuchâtel * St. Gallen * Schaffhausen * Sion / Sierre * Thun * Widnau * Zürich / Baden / Lake Zürich * Basingstoke * Bedford * Bexleyheath / Sidcup * Birmingham / Wolverhampton * Blackburn * Blackpool * Bournemouth / Poole * Brighton and Hove / Worthing * Cambridge * Chelmsford * Cheltenham * Chesterfield * Colchester * Derby * Eastbourne / Hastings * Exeter * Hemel Hempstead / St Albans * Ipswich * Kingston upon Hull * Leeds / Bradford / Huddersfield * Leicester * Lincoln * Liverpool / Birkenhead / Warrington * London * Manchester * Middlesbrough * Newcastle upon Tyne * Norwich * Portsmouth * Reading * Sheffield / Rotherham (north) * Southend-on-Sea / Basildon * Stoke-on-Trent * Telford * Torbay * Glastonbury * Bangor / Newtownards * Belfast (Strandtown) / Holywood * Londonderry * Glasgow * Dundee * Edinburgh * Caernarfon * Cardiff * Swansea * Entire country Asia * Central / Kowloon * Sha Tin * Tai Po / Fanling * Aomori * Fukuoka (east) * Hamamatsu * Hiroshima * Kanazawa * Kitakyushu / Shimonoseki * Kumamoto * Maebashi * Mito * Nagoya / Toyota * Niigata * Okayama / Kurashiki * Osaka / Kyoto / Kobe / Himeji * Sapporo * Shizuoka * Tokyo / Yokohama / Chiba * Yokkaichi * Yuki / Jōsō * Cebu City * Davao City Africa * Bloemfontein * Cape Town * Durban * East London * Johannesburg * Newcastle * Port Elizabeth / Uitenhage * Pretoria * Rustenburg 22x20px Tunisia * Sfax * Tunis Oceania * Adelaide * Brisbane * Canberra * Darwin * Gold Coast * Hobart * Melbourne * Newcastle * Perth * Rottnest Island * Sydney * Auckland * Christchurch * Wellington References External links * Google Earth official website * KML file of 3D imagery locations and boundaries Category:Google Earth